1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a data transfer method, and relates to, for instance, a data transfer scheme of data transfer between a plurality of devices connected over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the amount of data handled in computers has been increasing with great rapidity. Accordingly, how to increase a data transfer speed is very important from the standpoint of enhancement in processing speed of computers.
In the prior art, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-209626 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-116244, for instance, disclose various data transfer techniques such as DMA transfer. In these prior-art data transfer methods, however, the data transfer speed is not sufficient.